My Husband, My Boss CHANBAEK GS
by Asdfghjklbyun
Summary: Kepo baca aja. Pairing Chanbaek.
1. Bab1

_notes: my boyfriend my boss versi gs. _

_Pelan-pelan saya lanjutin semua ff yang saya buat. _

_Terimakasih. _

* * *

"_eonni_, ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Park Yoora yang tampak cemas.

"Baekhyunee, pengantin wanita Chanyeol kabur." Jawab Yoora gelisah.

Pasalnya sudah sejak tadi Yoora kakak perempuan Chanyeol berjalan bolak balik sambil menggigiti kuku menanti kedatangan pengantin wanita serta sang keluarga Do yang belum juga sampai meski waktu pemberkatan kurang lebih lima menit lagi

"K—kabur?" Yoora mengangguk perlahan.

"Ba—bagaimana bisa _eonni_?" Wajah Baekhyun berubah panik.

"_Molla_!"

"Bagaimana ini? Tak mungkinkan pernikahan Direktur Park dibatalkan?" Wanita dengan dress peace itu ikut-ikutan gelisah berdiri di samping pintu ruang rias pengantin perempuan.

"Dibatalkan pasti tidak akan mungkin, Baekhyunee. Kau tidak lihat semua tamu sudah hadir" ucap Yoora geram. Perempuan beranak satu itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, hatinya menggerutu menyalahkan pihak mempelai wanita yang lalai menjaga calon adik iparnya.

Do Kyungsoo, perempuan itu benar-benar membuat keluarga Park kalang kabut di hari sakral itu.

_**Clek,**_

Pintu ruang rias terbuka, menampilkan sosok nyonya Park, seorang wanita paruh baya berusia empat puluh lima tahun yang masih tampak begitu awet muda, cantik serta anggun di usia yang sudah masuk berkepala empat itu.

Im Yoona, atau Park Yoona. Mata bulat nan hitam milik Nyonya Park sudah basah, bahkan riasan wajahnya juga ikut luntur. Wanita itu masuk kedalam ruang rias dengan langkah lebar serta remasan jari di dadanya.

_"E—eomma!"_ Yoora menghampiri ibunya.

"Sa—sayang..." Yoona memeluk erat puteri pertamanya itu.

"Bagaimana ini pernikahan Chanyeol tidak boleh batal." Raut wajah panik serta isak tangis menggema di ruang itu.

Baekhyun hanya diam di sudut ruang, ia pun merasa sangat cemas dan sedikit mengkhawatirkan pernikahan atasannya.

Yang bisa gadis itu lakukan hanyalah melantunkan doa semoga acara pernikahan Chanyeol berjalan dengan lancar. Semoga pengantin wanita nya cepat ditemukan, dan pernikahan atasan nya itu berjalan dengan lancar.

"Nyo—nya Park saya hanya bisa mendoakan semoga pengantin wanita nya segera datang. Dan pernikahan Chanyeol-ssi berjalan dengan lancar." Ucap Baekhyun tulus.

Gadis itu perlahan berjalan mendekati kedua orang masih berpelukan erat itu.

Namun, Nyonya Park—Yoona melepaskan pelukan erat pada tubuh puteri nya. Mengelap air mata yang menghitam sebab eyeliner nya luntur dengan selembar tisu lecek yang sudah ada di genggaman nya sejak tadi.

"Baek—baekhyunee, kau sudah datang nak? Kau datang bersama siapa s—sayang?" Yoona menghampiri Baekhyun kemudian menarik tubuh mungil sang sekretaris putera nya itu ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"_Eumb_—saya datang bersama ayah dan ibu, Nyonya Park." Satu tangan Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk bahu milik Nyonya Park sedangkan satu tangannya tampak sibuk mengelusi punggung wanita itu.

"Dimana orang tuamu sayang?"

"Ayah dan ibuku ada diluar nyonya Park." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Yoora bisakah kau panggilkan suamiku?" Pinta Nyonya Park kepada puteri nya.

Yoora mendengar itu hanya mengangguk pelan. "Ya, eomma." Setelahnya ia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih memeluk eomma nya.

"Eum—" gumam Yoona menarik diri dari pelukan nyaman si mungil.

"Sekarang Baekhyunee, aku ingin kau memanggil ayah dan ibumu ke sini."

Ucap Yoona sambil menaruh kedua tangan lentiknya di bahu Baekhyun.

"Tapi ada apa Nyonya?"

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut, ia menatap nyonya Park dengan raut wajah bingung.

Lalu Nyonya Park menarik tangan kanan Baekhyun, menggenggam tangan tersebut dengan kedua tangannya.

"To—tolong selamatkan acara ini."

"Maksud nyonya?" Tanya Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Menikahlah dengan putraku Baekhyun." Pinta Nyonya Park.

"A—apa?"

tbc


	2. Bab2

_notes: mungkin kalo kayak sule si Baekhyun ikutan kabur kali wkwkwkwk~_

_Selamat sore. _

* * *

A—apa?"

Mata Baekhyun melotot setelah mendengar ucapan Nyonya Park.

Ia juga menarik paksa tangan kanannya yang berada dalam genggaman kedua tangan Nyonya Park.

"Baekhyunee, aku mohon padamu hiks—"

Air mata bercampur eyeliner kembali membasahi kedua pipi mulus Yoona. Jalan satu-satunya yang ada di dalam pikiran Yoona adalah Baekhyun harus menggantikan posisi Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun harus menikah dengan Chanyeol.

Hanya itu yang terlintas di dalam otak Yoona dan acara pernikahan ini bisa diselamatkan.

"Baek—hyun aku mohon. Bila perlu aku bersimpuh di hadapanmu"

Yoona benar-benar bersimpuh di hadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri tak tinggal diam, ia tampak begitu panik. Ia juga sudah meminta kepada Nyonya Park untuk segera kembali berdiri namun sang Nyonya menolak sebelum Baekhyun mengiyakan permintaannya.

"I—iya N—nyonya." Baekhyun tergagap.

"Iya apa Baekhyun?" Yoona mendongak menatap manik hitam milik Baekhyun.

"I—itu ssa—ya mau men—ikah dengan Chan—yeol ssi."

Glup!

Baekhyun kesusahan menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Benarkah?" Yoona kembali berdiri dan segera menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya.

"Terimakasih banyak Baekhyun. Aku tau kau wanita baik-baik. Terimakasih..." Ucapnya.

"A—ah ne."

"Sekarang cepat panggil kedua orang tuamu, atau..."

fiuh...

Yoona berhenti berbicara ketika melihat suami dan putri pertamanya datang.

"Bagaimana sayang apakah Kyungsoo serta keluarganya telah datang?" Tanya Nyonya Park.

"Tidak sayang. Mereka tidak akan datang. Kyungsoo kabur bersama pria pilihannya." Jelas Tuan Park.

Pria berusia empat puluh tujuh tahun itu memijat pangkal hidungnya. Merasa pusing memikirkan nasib pernikahan putra mereka.

"Yoorana, bisa panggilkan kedua orang tua Baekhyun sayang?" Pinta Nyonya Park.

Yoora pun menganguk lagi sebagai respon permintaan ibunya. Ia segera pergi mencari keberadaan paman dan bibi Byun.

Bersyukur, Yoora telah mengenal dengan baik wajah kedua orang tua Baekhyun.

Maka mencari kedua orang tua Baekhyun bukanlah hal sulit bagi Yoora.

.

.

.

"Aku mau Chanyeol menikah dengan Baekhyun—" putus Yoona.

"A—apa/A—APA/E—EOMMA"

Nyonya Byun, Tuan Byun serta Chanyeol ketiganya memekik bersamaan.

"Sayang..." Tuan Park menghampiri istrinya.

"Yeobo, pernikahan ini akan tetap berlangsung. Dan aku mau pengantin wanitanya adalah Baekhyun. Lagipula Baekhyun juga setuju kok.

Iyakan Baekhyun—" Tatapan mata Yoona tertuju pada Baekhyun.

Tidak bukan hanya Yoona saja, tetapi Tuan Park, Yoora, Chanyeol serta kedua orang tuanya juga ikut menatap Baekhyun.

glup

Kepala Baekhyun anggukan sebanyak dua kali. Lalu kedua matanya memandang kedua orang tuanya seolah meminta izin.

"Tapi saya mempunyai beberapa persyaratan Nyonya Park." Pandangan Baekhyun beralih kepada Nyonya Park yang berada dalam pelukan sang suami.

"Katakan—" putus Chanyeol.

"Pertama setelah acara ini saya tetap ingin tinggal bersama kedua orang tua saya. Kedua jika memang saya diharuskan tinggal bersama saya ingin mempunyai kamar sendiri. Ketiga tidak ada skinship yang berlebihan.

Ketiga itu adalah murni permintaan saya."

Chanyeol merengut setelah mendengarnya.

Yoora menyeringai sambil menatap Chanyeol.

Kedua orang tua Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Begitupun dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Park.

"Bagaimana nak?" Tuan Park menjatuhkan pandangan kepada putra satu-satunya itu.

"Baiklah—tapi setelah acara pernikahan ini selesai saya ingin membawa Baekhyun ke penthouse." Chanyeol berhenti berbicara ketika melihat kerutan di kedua dahi orang tua Baekhyun.

Lalu, Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. "Tenang saja paman dan bibi Byun di sana ada tiga kamar. Baekhyun bisa menempati salah satunya."

Sambung Chanyeol sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyunee ?" Tanya Tuan Park.

"Baiklah"

tbc


	3. Bab3

_selamat sore _

_Ketemu lagi nih sama aku, _

_Jangan lupa kalo suka ff ini, bantu fav, follow, sa review _

_Terimakasih~ _

* * *

"Baiklah."

Setelah keputusan dibuat, Yoora segera menghubungi asistennya. Ia menyuruh Tao—_salah satu perancang busana di butiknya_—untuk membawa beberapa model gaun pengantin berserta makeup stylis.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Tao membawakan semua permintaan Yoora. Sekitar 20 menit mereka telah sampai di gedung hotel, tempat pemberkatan Chanyeol.

15 menit kemudian mereka telah mendudukkan Baekhyun di kursi rias.

Tao sibuk mencari gaun pengantin yang pas di tubuh mungil Baekhyun bersama Yoora.

Luhan juga sibuk merias wajah Baekhyun.

"Pejamkan matamu... Chagi—ah" pinta Luhan.

Baekhyun hanya menurut. Ia memejamkan matanya. Luhan memasangkan bulu mata palsu. Kemudian menambahkan maskara agar terlihat lebih natural.

Lalu seseorang bertugas merapikan rambut Baekhyun pun ikut bergabung. Minseok sempat beradu argumen dengan Luhan. Mereka berdua tidak ada yg mau mengalah, keduanya berebut siapa yang lebih dulu mengerjakan tugas hingga akhirnya Chanyeol datang dan menyelesaikan argumen mereka.

"Cukup—" sela Chanyeol.

"Lebih baik kalian kerjakan tugas kalian dengan benar. Jangan ribut—" Chanyeol sempat melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah men-poutkan bibir tipisnya.

"—kasian Baekhyun. Dia sudah pusing, dan sekarang kalian berdua malah bertengkar."

Luhan dan Minseok menunduk. Keduanya tak ada yang berani menatap putra bungsu keluarga Park.

"—menyeramkan." Batin Luhan, Minseok, serta Baekhyun.

"Maafkan kami—Tuan Muda Park." Ucap Luhan dan Minseok bersamaan.

"Lakukan dengan benar karena kami hanya mempunyai waktu satu jam." Ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

"Baik Tuan Muda."

Lantas keduanya kembali fokus pada pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun. Dengan tenang, ia menunggu Baekhyun selesai dengan riasan wajah serta rambut yang sudah tertata rapi.

Yoora datang bersama Tao di belakangnya membawa dua gaun pengantin berwarna putih gading dan soft peach.

Kemudian Tao dan juga Yoora menggiring Baekhyun ke dalam ruang fitting.

"Mari kita mencoba—" ucap Tao menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya. Mencoba mencairkan suasana karena Baekhyun tampak begitu tegang.

Yoora memberikan dress berwarna putih gading kepada Tao, kemudian Tao membantu Baekhyun memakai dress tersebut.

"Kau memilih yang mana putih atau soft peach—" Baekhyun menoleh menatap Yoora.

"Karena waktu juga tak banyak, bagaimana dengan yang ini saja eonni?" Ia memandang Yoora dan juga Tao.

Kedua wanita itu mengangguk serempak. "Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang menatap sebuah pintu besar di hadapannya, disampingnya berdiri seorang pria paruh baya yang tak lain adalah Tuan Byun atau pria yang memiliki nama lengkap Byun Donghae itu masih sempat tersenyum sembari mengelus punggung tangan putrinya, ia mencoba memberi ketenangan batin kepada anak satu-satunya itu.

"Kau siap putriku—" gelengan kepala diberikan Baekhyun kepada ayahnya.

"Tidak ayah—aku sungguh tidak siap." Aku Baekhyun.

Lalu, Baekhyun menatap manik teduh milik sang ayah.

"Sayang..." Donghae menatap mata Baekhyun yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Cairan bening nampak membasahi pelupuk mata putri semata wayangnya itu.

Hingga ketika Baekhyun berkedip, maka jatuhlah semua cairan itu, membasahi kedua pipi gembil putrinya.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Ayah tau betul Tuan Muda Park seorang pria yang baik. Dia pasti akan menjagamu dengan—baik."

Hingga kerutan di dahi Baekhyun menghiasi wajah cantik itu.

"Maksud ayah?"

"Kau tidak perlu ragu dalam tolong menolong." Donghae tersenyum.

Pria itu mengelus pucuk kepala putrinya. "Ayah bangga padamu karena kau mau menolong Tuan Muda Chanyeol.

Dan ayah yakin semua ini takdir yang telah dituliskan oleh Tuhan Yang Maha Esa untukmu...

Jalani saja semuanya sesuai dengan sebagaimana mestinya."

Baekhyun terdiam. Gadis itu sedang sibuk mencerna ucapan ayahnya tadi. Sampai ketika kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas bersamaan tenggelamnya mata sipit itu.

"_Eumb_—ayah. Walaupun aku tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh ayah tapi aku akan mencoba untuk menjalankan semuanya sesuai sebagaimana mestinya." Tutur Baekhyun jujur.

Tawa Donghae pecah setelah mendengar penuturan putrinya. Ternyata putrinya tak pernah berubah masih tetap sama seperti seorang anak kecil yang begitu polos, jujur, dan juga menggemaskan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu mari kita masuk. Kasihan Tuan Muda Park sudah lama berdiri menunggu kedatangan mu sejak tadi." Kekeh Donghae.

tbc


	4. Bab4

_mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan kata di part ini._

.

.

_selamat sore_

* * *

Ketika pintu terbuka, pertama kali yang Baekhyun lihat ialah tuan muda Park yang berdiri di Altar, menatapnya dengan senyuman menawan.

Heol—siapa yang tidak akan terpesona dengan ketampanan seorang Tuan Muda Park.

Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Park Chanyeol. Begitu mendominasi hingga para wanita yang datang ke acara itu juga ikut memekik.

_Termasuk Baekhyun... _

Matanya berkedip cepat, jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat.

Apa ini—Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat. Jika begitu terus, jantungnya bisa copot dari tempatnya karena berdetak keterlaluan.

Iringan suara denting piano mengalun dengan indah bersamaan dengan langkah Donghae mengantarkan putri semata wayang menuju Chanyeol yang telah menunggunya.

Lelaki paruh baya itu mengulum senyum, berdiri saling berhadapan dengan Tuan Muda Park merupakan suatu kehormatan tersendiri untuk Donghae.

"Tolong jaga baik-baik putri saya—" pesan Donghae sambil memberikan tangan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun lembut. Ia tersenyum menatap ayah mertuanya sambil mengangguk mantap.

"Saya akan berusaha menjaganya dengan baik, ayah" balas Chanyeol.

"Baiklah"

Kemudian Donghae perlahan mundur, membiarkan pasangan itu berhadapan dengan pendeta yang akan mengkukuhkan janji suci mereka.

"Kedua mempelai dipersilahkan oleh pendeta untuk saling berhadapan, berjabatan atau saling berpegangan tangan." Suara mc menginterupsi keduanya.

Baekhyun merubah posisinya, kini mereka saling berhadapan. Kedua pasang mata itu saling membalas tatapan satu sama lain. Tangan Chanyeol terulur, meraih dengan lembut jemari lentik Baekhyun. Menggenggam tangan kecil itu penuh kehati-hatian bagaikan barang pecah belah.

"Kedua mempelai diperbolehkan mengucapkan janji suci."

Suasana berubah menjadi hening, seluruh pasang mata terfokus kepada kedua mempelai yang akan memulai pengucapan janji suci di hadapan Tuhan.

Nyonya Byun menggenggam erat tangan suaminya. Ia sungguh tidak rela putrinya menikah dengan seorang pria berbeda kelas. Ia hanya tak ingin putrinya menderita atas pernikahan yang tidak berlandaskan cinta itu.

"_Byun Baekhyun, aku mengambil engkau menjadi istriku, untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga dari sekarang sampai selama-lamanya, pada waktu susah maupun senang, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita, sesuai dengan hukum Allah yang kudus, dan inilah janji setiaku yang tulus."_

Gadis itu mendongak, menatap manik hitam bulat milik atasannya. "Saya bersedia."

Jawabnya, tanpa keraguan.

"_Park Chanyeol, aku mengambil engkau menjadi suamiku, untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga dari sekarang sampai selama-lamanya, pada waktu susah maupun senang, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita, sesuai dengan hukum Allah yang kudus, dan inilah janji setiaku yang tulus."_

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Saya bersedia."

Jawab Chanyeol lantang tanpa sedikitpun menunjukan keraguannya.

Sang pendeta tersenyum, menatap kedua anak adam itu dan mempersilahkan kepada pasangan pengantin baru itu untuk menyematkan sebuah cincin.

Chanyeol menarik tangan kanan Baekhyun, kemudian menyematkan cincin pernikahan yang seharusnya tersemat di jari manis Kyungsoo, kini melingkar dengan indah pada jemari lentik sekretarisnya.

Pun begitu dengan Baekhyun, dengan tangan gemetar ia mengambil sebuah cincin dari kotak beludru berwarna merah lalu menyematkan cincin tersebut kepada jari manis sang atasan.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan menyadarkan Baekhyun dari pergulatan batin yang sempat menyita perhatiannya.

Hingga, Chanyeol menariknya ke dalam dekapan hangat lalu memberikan kecupan pada pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih—Baekhyun." Bisik Chanyeol.

tbc


	5. Bab5

Acara pernikahan sudah selesai. Para tamu undangan juga sudah banyak yang pulang. Hanya menyisakan beberapa kerabat dekat Chanyeol dan juga para keluarga.

"Terimakasih banyak" Nyonya Park membungkuk kan badan di hadapan Ibu Baekhyun.

"N—nyonya Park,"

Nyonya Byun atau yang bernama lengkap Lee Sunny meraih kedua tangan Yoona. Jujur saja, ia sendiri merasa tidak enak jika membiarkan seorang Park Yoona terus membungkukkan badan di hadapannya sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Nyonya jangan terus membungkuk kan badanmu, nanti pinggang mu akan sakit." Ucap Sunny lembut.

"Aigoo—besan ku sungguh sangat perhatian." Kekeh Yoona.

Wanita berbalut hanbok soft pink itu tersenyum senang. Ia memang tak salah pilih menantu. Baekhyun terlihat begitu serasi berdiri di samping Chanyeol tadi. Selain cantik, Baekhyun juga seorang pribadi yang sopan dan menyenangkan, yang mana Yoona tahu sifat tersebut menurun dari sang ibunda.

Raut wajah Sunny tampak begitu kikuk. Nyonya Park sangat ramah pada dirinya, suami serta putrinya. Ia tidak tahu jika masih ada orang kaya yang se-ramah Tuan dan Nyonya Park.

Pantas saja, jika putrinya rela berkorban untuk keluarga tersebut.

"Mari ikut kami sebelum pulang tak ada salahnya kita melaksanakan makan malam bersama bukan, besan?"

Yoona sangat antusias mengatakannya, membuat Sunny tak enak hati menolak ajakan makan malamnya.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka semua berkumpul. Duduk di salah satu restoran dengan meja bundar yang sudah penuh oleh kedua keluarga besar Byun dan Park.

Tuan Park—Park Yunho sedang berbincang dengan Donghae, besan barunya.

Sedangkan Yoona asik membahas fashion dengan Yoora, Tao, dan juga Luhan. Sunny, sendiri sibuk mengelusi kepala putrinya.

"Aigoo... " Yoona tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun sedang bermanja dengan ibunya.

Ia terkekeh pelan, saat kedua pipi Baekhyun merona setelah mendengar bisikkan ibunya.

"A—appa eomma menggodaku terus," adu Baekhyun kepada Ayahnya.

"Kau salah mengadu Baekhyun, seharusnya kau mengadukan itu pada pria yang duduk di sampingmu bukan kepada Donghae, besanku." Tuan Park tertawa pelan menanggapi aduan Baekhyun.

Blush!

"Aaaaaaa... Baekhyunie kenapa wajahmu semakin memerah saja," pekik Yoona heboh semakin membuat Baekhyun memerah hingga menjalar sampai ke telinga.

"Eomma jangan ikutan menggodanya." Pinta Chanyeol.

"Baik—baik ibu tidak akan ikut menggoda Baekhyunie lagi." Yoona menutup mulutnya sendiri sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi setelah ini apakah Baekhyunie akan kembali pulang bersama bibi dan paman?" Seluruh atensi terpusat pada Yoora setelah menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh.

itu kata Yoona, Yunho, serta Chanyeol.

"Kami akan menerima jika memang Baekhyun ingin tetap pulang bersama ayah dan ibunya." Tegas Yunho.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, kemudian ikut membuka suara.

"Maafkan aku—tapi sesuai yang aku katakan tadi. Aku akan meminta Baekhyun untuk tinggal bersama di penthouse. Karena kami masih baru menikah...

Di luar juga masih banyak wartawan yang meliput, jadi Baekhyun mohon bersabar lebih dulu. Hanya sampai tiga bulan kami tinggal serumah."

Ucap Chanyeol.

"Eomma—" Baekhyun mencicit sambil menatap Ibunya.

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun. Hanya sampai 3 bulan. Itu tidak akan lama." Sunny mengelus pelan punggung tangan Baekhyun yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Kami titip Baekhyun ya... Tuan Muda Chanyeol." Ucap Donghae.

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, dia tidak salah dengarkan ayah mertuanya masih memanggilnya Tuan Muda? Lantas, Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian tersenyum menatap kedua mertuanya.

"Hm, " dehem Chanyeol. Sungguh baru kali ini Chanyeol dihadapkan dengan situasi secangung ini. Ia tak tahu harus memberitahu ayah dan ibu Baekhyun dari mana.

"Maafkan aku aboji—panggil aku Chanyeol saja. Jangan terlalu formal, karena sekarang anda ayah mertuaku." Ucap Chanyeol, kaku.

"Aaaa, benar. Sunny-ah~ jangan panggil aku nyonya Park lagi ne~" kata Yoona tak kalah antusiasnya.

"Ah—Ye?"

"Kau juga Donghae-ah!" Seru Yunho.

"Baiklah—sekarang waktunya kita pulang. Hari juga semakin larut." Ujar Yunho lagi.

Semua yang duduk di meja itu serempak mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan sang pemimpin perusahaan Park Inc itu. Sesekali, Chanyeol melirik ke samping kirinya, ia mendapati sang istri dengan mata terpejam dan kepala terantuk ke depan.

"Nak—" Sunny menatap Chanyeol yang sedang melirik putrinya.

"N—ne,"

"Putriku tidak suka mentimun, dan dia juga benci dingin." Tutur Sunny.

"Tolong jaga Baekhyun-ku selama ia masih menjadi istrimu." Pinta nya lagi.

"Ne, eomonim."


	6. Bab6

Sunny mengulum senyum, ia mengelus pelan surai hitam panjang milik Baekhyun, guna menyadarkan putrinya sebelum semakin lelap dalam tidurnya.

"Sayang—bangun nak," ucap Sunny.

"Eomma— 5 menit lagi neh" tawar Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam.

Sang mertua serta ayah Baekhyun tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol baru tau kalau sekretarisnya yang biasa tampil cantik dan juga sedikit galak ternyata bisa semanja itu kepada sang ibu.

"Hei—Bee. Kau akan pulang bersama Chanyeol." Sunny tertawa kikuk, matanya memperhatikan sekeliling yang mana ia mendapati semua orang memasang wajah geli karena tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun.

"Ish—eomma. 5 menit lagi, appa—" rancau Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut, imut.

"Sudah eommonin—" Chanyeol tersenyum, tangannya terulur mengambil kepala Baekhyun pelan-pelan kemudian menyandarkan pada lengan kokoh nya.

"Eum—biar saya yang menggendongnya. Saya rasa Baekhyun benar benar kelelahan."

"Nak Chanyeol betul, Baekhyun-ku kelelahan." Sahut Donghae membenarkan.

"Sejak pagi putriku sudah sibuk mengurus keperluan kami, dari sarapan, busana untuk datang ke pesta pernikahan nak Chanyeol, lalu kemarin ia juga pulang terlambat karena pekerjaannya mengharuskan dirinya bekerja lembur." Lanjut Donghae menatap putrinya prihatin.

Mendengar kata Lembur, Yunho langsung memberikan tatapan tajam kepada anak bungsunya itu.

"Maafkan aku appa," ucap Chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Sudah... Sudah... Sudah malam." Yoona menengahi. "Sekarang gendong Baekhyunie, bawa ia pulang. Kasihan sekali, Baekhyun pasti kelelahan.

* * *

•••

* * *

Waktu menunjukan pukul 12 malam ketika pasangan pengantin baru itu sampai di penthouse besar milik Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol—pria yang masih berbalut setelan tuxedo itu dengan santai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam penthouse. Dua maid menyambut kedatangan tuan mereka, bahkan kedua membulatkan mata saat melihat pemandangan manis dimana Tuan mereka menggendong seorang wanita mungil. Mendekap tubuh mungil itu dengan penuh kehati-hatian, seolah tubuh itu adalah barang pecah belah.

"Selamat datang Tuan Park—"

Nana selaku kepala Maid membungkuk sopan, menyambut kedatangan Tuan dan Nyonya barunya.

"Malam—," sahut Chanyeol tegas.

Pria itu lantas membawa tubuh mungil itu ke lantai dua penthouse mereka. Ya—mereka, bukan miliknya lagi karena mulai dari sekarang hingga tiga bulan kedepan ia tidak hidup sendirian di Penthouse ini. Mulai dari sekarang juga, Chanyeol harus membiasakan diri dengan kehadiran Baekhyun sebagai istrinya, bukan lagi sekretarisnya.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun yang masih berbalut gaun pengantin dengan hati-hati serta penuh kelembutan pada ranjang tidurnya.

Ya, Chanyeol menempatkan Baekhyun di kamarnya hanya untuk malam ini saja karena kamar yang akan Baekhyun tempati masih kotor—ia belum sempat meminta kepada Nana karena ia tidak tahu kalau akan berakhir seperti ini pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Putriku tidak suka mentimun, dan dia juga benci dingin."

Ucapan Sunny terus berputar-putar seolah mengingatkan Chanyeol apa yang tidak disukai oleh istri mungilnya.

Maka mau tak mau Chanyeol menarik selimut hingga tubuh mungil istrinya tenggelam. Menyisakan hidung mancung Baekhyun, serta kedua mata sipit yang kini masih terpejam karena pemiliknya sedang asik menjelajahi mimpi.

"Aku tidak tau akan berakhir seperti ini Baekhyun. Terima Kasih sekali lagi aku ucapkan. Selamat malam...

CHUP:)

Chanyeol mengecup kening sekretaris nya sambil tersenyum.

Mimpi indah," tambahnya.

Setelahnya Pria bertubuh berotot itu membaringkan tubuh lelahnya pada sofa yang berada di kamar tidurnya.

Memejamkan mata, dan merapalkan doa semoga semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

* * *

**A/N: Ciye, update lagi;) **


	7. Bab7

Cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol. Mengusik tidur gadis yang masih membungkus diri di dalam selimut.

"Eungh-" eluh Baekhyun kompilasi posisi tidurnya tak lagi nyaman.

"Eomma-tutup gordennya" pinta Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam.

Detik berikutnya, Baekhyun menarik selimut hingga menenggelamkan seluruh mantel. Bibirnya terus merancau tak jelas, intinya gadis itu sedang ngedumel karena eomma dia lupa menutup tirai jendela dan dumelan Baekhyun berhasil membangunkan seseorang yang sengaja tidur di sofa karena kepulangannya kembali.

"Diamlah Byun-kau pindah tidurku." Lelaki itu masih tidur namun tetap bangun dari tidurnya. Menutup tirai jendela sehingga gadis itu kembali diam dan tenggelam dalam mimpi luasnya.

Chanyeol-pria yang dikembalikan menjatuhkan pada sofa. Matanya pun kembali terpejam karena sobek demi sempak Sehun yang berwarna merah muda sepertinya terasa ingin remuk.

Beberapa menit terlewati dengan percuma. Tapi Chanyeol tak bisa kembali tidur-tidak suka seorang gadis yang berada di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia-Baekhyun masih asik bergelung manja dengan selimut kesayangannya.

Maka, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bangun lebih dulu. Pria itu melirik jam yang ada di samping nakas. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, Chanyeol terlonjak kaget. Chanyeol teringat tentang perjalanan bulan madu nya.

Lantas, ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang masih terlelap dengan nyaman di ranjang.

Hatinya-berkata jika Chanyeol disetujui membatalkan acara honeymoon itu.

Tapi setan di samping kirinya-berbisik kalau Chanyeol tetap pergi bulan madu sementara ia dan Baekhyun tidak akan melakukan apa pun di sana.

"Ah-mollayo"

Lelaki yang sekarang berstatus suami Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri kemudian memilih untuk menunggu sambil menunggu Baekhyun-mari bangun.

* * *

•••

* * *

"Taman Selamat Pagi Tuan"

Sapa Nana.

Wanita itu membungkuk sempurna, setelahnya kembali ke tujuan awal yang dipersiapkan untuk sang Tuan.

"Selamat pagi juga Nana." Sahut Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu menerbitkan koran bisnis pagi yang sudah siap oleh Nana sebelumnya.

Sambil menikmati kopi pahit, Chanyeol teringat akan sesuatu. Dahi lelaki itu berkerut, ia ingat betul semalam ia membawa pulang sang sekretaris tanpa membawa perlengkapan wanita itu.

Hah-iapun menghela nafas berat.

"Nana-" yang di panggil pun berdiri sigap di samping Tuannya.

"Taman Nde-Tuan." Sahutnya.

"Membiarkanmu pergi membeli pakaian untuk istriku? Melewati semalam ia lupa membawa perlengkapannya"

"Tentu saja Tuan Park." Nana tersenyum mendengar permintaan Tuannya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit undur diri, Tuan Park."

Jung Nana, wanita pindah 29 tahun pindah dari pertemuan sang majikan.

Wanita itu pergi ke salah satu butik langganan Tuan Park di kawasan Gangnam.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun melenguh pelan. Ia meregangkan mundur sebelum sipit dibuka.

"Hoaaam,"

Gadis itu mengedipkan mata, berusaha membuat retina matanya kembali normal. Tubuh mungilnya terlonjak kanget.

"Astaga!"

Baekhyun menyibak selimut yang membungkus selimut. Ia lalu menjawab lega saat mendapati bahwa masih lengkap, tak ada yang kurang sepatunya yang sudah terlepas dari kewajiban.

Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat tidur. Berjalan santai kamar luas yang baru saja membicarakan kamar ini adalah kamar atasannya yang sekarang berstatus sebagai percobaan.

Kamar seorang Park Chanyeol, Pria angkuh, Galak, mau menang sendiri, dan mementingkan diri sendiri sekarang pria itu adalah kemenangan. Meskipun pernikahan yang ia lakukan dan Chanyeol hanya dapat dilakukan untuk menolong sang atasan, namun Baekhyun telah berjanji kepada sang ayah tentang ia akan melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang suami-istri yang membantu sang suami.

Tunggu ...

Melayani suami dalam artian menyiapkan makanan, pakaian, atau apapun yang diperlukan untuk rumah, memasak dan mencuci baju. Tidak termasuk aktifitas di atas ranjang.

Saat dirasa sudah cukup mengangumi kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun Berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

Gadis yang kini menyandang status baru sebagai Taman Nyonya itu menuruni anak tangga dengan hati-hati. Kedua tangan itu ia pergunakan untuk memegang kanan dan kiri gaunnya, menyingkapnya sebatas mata kaki, agar mudahkan semakin meningkat anak tangga.

"Taman Selamat Pagi Nyonya, Tuan Park pergi di ruang makan menunggu kamu."

Jelas salah satu pembantu yang sudah mengenal Baekhyun sebagai sekretaris sekaligus istri sah dari Tuan mereka.

"Ah ... Nde ..."

Sahut Baekhyun kikuk.

Setapak demi setapak Baekhyun membawa langkah menuju ruang makan di penthouse Park Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Park"

Baekhyun berdiri di sudut ruang makan. Ia memberi salam kompilasi Chanyeol dipindahkan tatapannya dari koran bisnis.

"Kau sudah bangun? Duduklah dan makan sarapan mu, Baekhyun."

Gadis itu tak berani membantah, ia pun berhasil membawa duduk di salah satu kursi.

* * *

_Hai, lama gak ketemu ya! _

_Kalian sehat selalu kan? _

_Jangan lupa review ya, sampai jumpa kembali!^^_


End file.
